Life as a Wammy's Kid
by RadioactivexXxRainbows
Summary: Living in the Wammy's household was never easy. There was always something being concocted. Being the first Wammy's child to be recruited wasn't a walk in the park either, constant studying to become L's successor. The pressure of the world weighing upon the children's shoulders. This is A's story.
1. Life as a Wammy

Enclosed. Dear reader, is a story. Simple, yet difficult.

Peaceful, yet destructive.

Below I will entertain you with a tale.

A tale about the worlds greatest criminal.

And how he fell in love.

Our story starts, many years ago. When the greatest children of the world, were just beginning.

"Bee!" I yelled down the corridor, having just returned from my latest outing. I smiled and ran to my room, dumping a suitcase, I held the door, and was momentarily followed by a Watari holding my other suitcase.

"Thank you Watari" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he chuckled and left, waving on his way out. I pulled both suitcases over to my bed, collapsing on it. My multicoloured room still smelt of my perfume and sweets. I breathed in the familiar scent and massaged my bed sheets.

I changed position so that my head was hanging of the side of my bed, my titan hair falling to the floor. My feet rested up against a wall.

I closed my eyes, the next thing I was aware of was a loud sound of my door opening and I felt pressure on my body. I smiled inwardly. Sighing and acting bored. I opened my eyes to be met by a pair of onyx ones. His expression was of pure happiness.

I averted my eyes and made a bored sigh. He pouted and nuzzled my neck.

"'I've missed you A." I smiled at launched myself up, blood rushing to my head and making me feel dizzy.

"I missed you too B." We embraced each other, for a few moments. Pulling away when a young voice shouted from outside the room.

"NEAR I WILL BEAT YOU."

We pulled away, both slightly blushing and smiling at Mello's obvious outburst.

Being 17, we were both mentors and role models to the younger children. It wasn't perfect, but we both loved it here.

Its just sometimes.

I looked into B's eyes, he smiled and returned my gaze.

Sometimes I could see death in those eyes.


	2. Life as a Wammys kid Game on

Its just sometimes.

I looked into B's eyes, he smiled and returned my gaze.

Sometimes I could see death in those eyes.

I smiled as I could hear Mello's frustration through the walls of my home. I had been away on a scholarship for the summer, and was thankful to return back to my home.  
I smiled up at BB as I witnessed him shut his eyes and shake his head. He let out a small laugh as we heard a loud crash from the main room.  
"MATT DON'T JUST STAND THERE."  
I pushed B away from me, and he lay flat on my bed, head hanging like mine had just been. I smiled, his legs were bent up pressing against my window.  
I uncrossed my legs and stood up. Pushing my suitcases out of my way, and made my way to the main room.  
As I opened my door, I motioned for B to follow me. My gaze not leaving the corridor outside.  
I only had to take a few steps into the room when a toy came whizzing past my face. Just missing me. I heard a thump behind me, and noticed it had hit B in the chest.  
I couldn't help but laugh as he looked at me disapprovingly.  
I looked at the sight in front of me and my laughter continued.  
Matt looked up at me from his Nintendo DS for a second, nodded as to welcome me back and acknowledge my presence, then returned to playing his game.  
The scene that lay before me consisted of Matt sat on the windowsill, and Near was currently sat on Mello.  
Mello was currently fuming, I could tell because of the atmosphere. Near was sat on Mello's chest, one hand pinning down both of his and in the other a toy.  
I collapsed in a fit of laughter, which cause Near to look up and acknowledge me.  
"A!" He smiled and got up from Mello and ran over to me. I smilled and lifted him up in an embrace, "and how have you been Near?" He smiled and nuzzled into my neck, similar to the way B had just done.  
"YOUR JUST GOING TO LET HIM OFF? JUST LIKE THAT?!" I smiled as I placed Near on my hip, just managing to hold him up, and turned my gaze towards Mello.  
"I missed you to Mello." I smirked as I felt B pushing against my other side, his head appeared next to mine, laying on my shoulder.  
"Shurrup A." Mello got up from the floor, and came over to me. Glaring daggers at Near the whole time. Then hugged onto my waist.  
I smiled and then felt another weight.  
Unable to steady myself I fell backwards, luckily I landed on B.  
Unluckily Mello, Near and Matt landed on my waist.  
"Ouuuuch." I moaned as I saw the three small boys sat on me.  
"You can talk." I heard muffled words from underneath me.  
I smiled an asked the three to get off of me, and in turn I got off B.  
He remained laying on the floor as I got up and ushered the others into the main room.  
"Matt, Mello why don't you go play outside? And leave Near be in here. Or vise versa." Matt and Mello exchanged glances before nodding to each other and running outside.  
I felt a tugging at my leg and looked down to see Near.  
"Thank you A. I missed you this summer." He smiled up at me and walked into the centre of the room and continued to play with his toys.  
I shook my head and smiled.  
It was good to be home.

I felt someone tug on my shirt, and then my hand. I sighed and crossed my arms as I did a 180. "Sometimes, I think you should be a child. Not a mentor." I shook my head at B, as he looked up at me still sat on the floor. Knees pinned to his chest.  
"And sometimes, I get extremely bored when your not here." He retorted.  
Pushing himself up off the floor.  
"Now come on." He grabbed my hand and lead my down the corridor, to the room nearest mine.  
"We have some unfinished games to play."  
With one hand he opened to door to his room, unlike mine it was quite dark, but I had become accustomed to it on the numerous times I had spent in here.  
With the other hand he pulled me towards his bed and sat me down, then on his bedside table was a game off chess we had been playing over the phone.  
I smiled and shook my head.  
Sometimes B could be so sentimental.  
"Game on."

I watched as he smirked at my remark, his slender hands moved to his face, in his thinking motion. Smiled and moved his bishop.


End file.
